La Cicatrice
by Necretia Van der Hell
Summary: Comment a t'il survécu ? Une jeune mangemort seraitelle mélée à ça ? Par son égoïsme, son interêt personnel, elle l'aurait sauvé... Sa rancoeur contre Voldemort l'aura poussé à l'extreme


Au moment où commence l'histoire, Lily et James Potter sont encore en vie, mais plus pour très longtemps, nous sommes la veille du meurtre. Voldemort est au pouvoir et les Serpentard de Poudlard, pour certains sont tranquilles, pour d'autre, comme Exume, n'étaient pas tranquille. Exume n'était pas du côté du bien, mais quelque peu de celui de Voldemort, du haut de ses 17ans, elle était mangemort. Il était rare que Voldemort se serve d'adolescentes. Cette fille était pâle, avec de longs cheveux blancs fins, lisses et soyeux, et elle avait des yeux d'un bleu profond… C'était la meilleure élève que Poudlard ai jamais eu, surtout en Défenses contre les forces du mal. Elle n'était pas du tout agréable, son pire défaut étant l'égoïsme. Elle était la chouchoute de Vous-Savez-Qui. Et ce soir, il lui avait confié un secret, celui de la prophétie. Il lui avait fait part de la mission qu'il devait accomplir, celle de tuer un bambin, et lui avait ordonné de l'accompagner. Elle s'en foutait du bébé. Seulement la prophétie, non. C'était elle qui l'avait crée… N'ayant pu encore profiter de la puissance de Voldemort, le fait que Voldemort réagisse aussi vite la contraria… Elle n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui, et elle avait lancé un maléfice si puissant pour que la prophétie se réalise qu'il été maintenant impossible de reculer. Elle regretta maintenant ce geste, qu'elle avait fait un an auparavant… « Une fois qu'une prophétie est lancé, peu importe ce qu'elle contient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle se réalisera, c'est le destin. Mais ne joue pas avec le feu Exume, vouloir créer un sortilège si puissant relève d'une puissance mentale hors du commun, cela pourrait te laisser d'affreuses cicatrices mentalement parlant ! » Exume se souvenait des mots de Rogue comme si c'était hier… Elle l'avait quand même fait, et elle savait que la prophétie avait ou serait entendu. Et Voldemort s'impliquera jusqu'à la fin maintenant.

Le lendemain soir, Exume sorti discrètement de Poudlard et se rendit dans la rue des Potter, puis attendit.

-Le voilà, pensa t'elle.

Un homme cagoulé s'avança vers elle.

Il ouvrit le portail, déverrouilla la serrure et entra, la jeune fille sur ses traces.

Tout ce passa si vite, des cris retentirent, James Potter se fit tuer par Exume, il la faisait chier, vraiment, et elle voulait en finir au plus vite. La chambre.

« Il a réagi trop tôt, deux dizaine d'années trop tôt. Ma prophétie ne réalisera pas. Qu'il tue ce gosse tant pis. »

Exume regardait…

Non !! Pas Harry je vous en supplie !!!

Et elle avait presque pitié de la Potter…

Au moment de mourir, Lily croisa le regard de la jeune fille, bras croisée et impassible la regardant partir dans l'haut delà.

- Met le là, au pied du lit !

Exume s'exécuta, pris le gosse, et le posa sur le sol, s'écarta. L'orphelin la regarda un instant, puis posa ses yeux sur le meurtrier…

« Ne le tue pas… » Pensait-elle si fort… « Pas maintenant.. » Une rage s'envahissait d'elle, tout ça aurait servi à rien, tout ce boulot, ce travail, pour parvenir à ses fins, rien du tout, quedal. Cette rage grandissait… Elle pourrait réagir maintenant, elle pourrait le tuer…

« J'ai peut-être la force, après tout, s'il ma choisi dans ses rangs c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne me veut pas comme ennemie, ou alors il m'aurais déjà tué… »

Exume se tourna vers Voldemort… « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, si je le tue, le bambin, que deviendra t'il par rapport à la prophétie ? Je veux pas en subir les conséquences..» Elle brandit sa baguette vers Voldemort… Trop tard… Il prononça déjà la formule… Dans une hâte, elle essaya de le rattraper, et les deux sortilège impardonnable claquèrent en même temps, Comme si le temps ralentissait soudainement, Exume vit l'Avada Kedavra se diriger vers Potter, et de peur que son propre sortilège ne fonctionne, elle se refusa a l'idée de perdre sa nouvelle arme contre Voldemort…

-Revient !!!!!!!! Cria t'elle, pointant sa baguette sur le bébé, l'Avada Kedavra frappa le bébé de plein fouet, puis se retourna contre Voldemort… Quand à L'Avada Kedavra destiné à Voldemort, il n'avait pas fonctionné… elle n'y été pas arrivé, et une force s'en été dégagé à la place, quelque chose qui lui avait donné le temps de voir, de réfléchir, avant de réagir, et sa rage grandissait encore à ce moment là, cette rage et cette force, ensemble, avaient sauvé la vie à un bébé…

N'était-ce pas la plus forte en défenses contre les forces du mal ? La maison commença à s'effondrer, sous le choc de la pression énorme qu'avait provoqué la trop grande magie…

Elle lança un sortilège au bébé pour que aucun débris ne le touche, et s'enfuit à toutes jambes, un dernier regard en arrière… Voldemort n'était plus…

Dix ans après… Exume se fît offrir la place de Professeur contre les forces du mal, personne n'était au courant de ce qui s'était réellement tramé dans son passé, les Mangemorts l'avaient oubliés, pensant qu'elle s'était détaché de leur groupe après la disparition de Voldemort, comme d'autres. Après tout, c'était presque ça…

Elle se retrouva face à Rogue, qui la regarda comme une revenante…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!!

-On m'a proposé un poste, je l'ai accepté !

-Où t'étais ? Tu sais que le gamin sera là l'année prochaine ? Où t'es parti il y a neuf ans ??

-Je me suis barrée c'est tout, j'ai flippé et alors j'étais jeune !

-Tu as manqué à ton devoir !

-Quel devoir ? Le Boss était décédé !

-Tu te devais de prendre des initiatives !!

« Comme si j'en avait pas pris pauvre idiot » -Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire ? La maison s'écroulait, tout partait en fiasco ! Laisse moi tranquille maintenant je ne suis plus une gamine, j'ai 26 ans !

**Alors… Je continue ou pas ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez sincèrement, j'ai tapé ça ce soir c'est totalement improvisé !**


End file.
